Not Without You
by TruthFreedomBeautyLove
Summary: She's alone now, alone with her thoughts and reflections and it all makes her feel like she's about to spontaneously combust. And then she hears his voice and it soothes her just as if he were Jasper's touch. Rosalie/Emmett. Set anytime post-Eclipse.


Hey. I'm Belle. I love Rosalie/Emmett. Basically, they're my Twilight love. I feel that there isn't nearly enough written about them, and plus, there's this Rosalie hate that really bothers me. That, combined with the Emmett and The Bear outake and a chocolate high, lead me to write this here one-shot that I'd like to dedicate to anyone with an Emmett/Rosalie heart, but especially Sophie (my Jacob girl) and Farah, who put up with my rambles and see Rosalie/Emmett the way that I do.

Oooo, and welcome back to Rachel, my Cullen twin (Edward girl). Missed our convos, babe!

Love,

Belle

xox

Her feet take her down the main street of her hometown, with an air of elegance and a beauty beyond words. Her smile is plastered upon her flawless face as her salon perfect hair bounces slightly with each step. She appears invincible, untouchable, but she's hardly immune to the whispers and stares that are inevitable when your name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. When you're a Cullen, really. but she's alone now, and it's Rosalie's name that is whispered in a tone that suggests she's some kind of danger, something to be wary of, someone to stay away from. As if merely glancing her way could cause your demise.

Maybe she was being dramatic, just maybe. But as she walks down the street, seemingly ignoring those whispers and stares, she forgets that it's the first day in Forks in a good while where the muggy weather permits a girl to wear a denim mini. She forgets her beauty, forgets her slim, smooth legs that are really the topic of the whispers and stares. She forgets that she's beauty queen material for just a moment because right now, Rosalie Lillian Hale doesn't feel quite invincible as walking down the mainstreet in a denim mini might usually make her feel.

On the contrary, Rosalie Lillian Hale feels oddly invisible today.

And sick, sick to the stomach. Phantom pains she she sits upon a park bench next to a woman who looks ready to give birth at any moment now. The woman leaves a moment later, adoring husband by her side and suddenly Rosalie wishes vampires could cry. She hugs her knees to her chest, not looking unlike a child scared of monsters in the night.

She's alone now, alone with her thoughts and reflections and it all makes her feel like she's about to spontaneously combust.

And then she hears his voice and it soothes her just as if he were Jasper's touch.

"Babe."

She ignores him for a minute, lost in her own world of self-pity before she comes back down to earth at the feel of his arm gently snaking around her waist. "Babe?"

"Hi."

"So this is where you got to."

"This is."

"Those kids are hogging the slippery dip. I want a turn," Emmett pouts.

"I love you," Rosalie blurts and her husand's suspicions are confirmed.

"I love you too. Now will you tell me what's up?"

"The sky."

"Hey, that's my line. I'm serious, talk to me."

"You're serious?"

"Which means it's serious, babe. Talk to me."

"I didn't mean it," she stares out into space, with the look of one looking back on a distant memory. "Not like it may seem. When I said that I wish someone had been there to vote no for me...when I said that this isn't the life I would've chosen for myself..I didn't mean..."

"Shhh, it's okay," he soothes, kissing her forehead. " I understand and it's cool. It doesn't make me love you any less."

"But you're missing something here, Emmett!" she pulls away from his embrace now, standing, that fierce Rosalie look in her eyes. "They're all missing something! Everyone! You see me, and yet I'm afraid you don't see what I'm trying to say, so heaven knows what they all think! My own family!"

"Because that made a whole lot of sense."

She takes his face in her hands, staring into his eyes, putting her all into her next words.

"I would never, _ever _give you up. _Ever_. I wouldn't choose this life for myself. but I didn't have a choice and now that I'm here...I wouldn't give you up, give my family away if I had the chance to become human again. I'd give anything, but not you. There is no point to my humanity without you, just as there is no point to my eternity without you,"

Emmett goes to say something and she shakes her head, silently asking him to let her continue, silently telling him she _needs_ to continue. He nods, taking her hands in his as she sits back beside him.

"When I told Bella my story...how being this way isn't what I'd choose for myself...I mentioned you. I spoke of you, I didn't speak of my human life without you, rather I told her how we'd never be old and grey together, surrounded by our grandchildren. All my thoughts of the human life I'll never live always consist of you, babe. I may hold resentment, I may have felt too strongly about Bella not being changed, but I would never, absolutely never give you up. Bella and I may not have always seen eye to eye, but we agree on at least one thing; Edward is her everything and you are mine."

"Breathe, babe. You're preaching to the choir. I know you love me."

"More than humanity. More than anything."

"I wish I could give you everything," Emmett sighs, watching two small children on the see-saw.

"You give me more than I ever deserve"

Instantly, his eyes are staring back into hers, confusion dancing through their brilliant hues.

"More than you deserve? You know I see you, Rose. _You_. So don't tell me you don't deserve my eternal love."

"If I were human, I'd cry right now."

"I wish you could," Emmett's soft smile fades, only to be mirrored by his Rose.

"Not without you."


End file.
